Real Love
by Writergirl0602
Summary: Hermione saw a streak of black robes and a flash of white hair come running in their direction. After a moment she finally recognized it as Draco Malfoy. Worried that he was running, she quickly pulled herself up. Draco Malfoy would not be approaching her with her friends nearby unless it was serious. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.


Hermione sat beneath a tree next to the lake. Sitting outside of Hogwarts was peaceful, even if it was December. Once again she thanked Merlin that she was a witch; she was happy to avoid dealing with the cold weather. A simply warming charm and a cushioning and drying charm on the ground and she was all comfortable. Hermione glanced up from her book, watching as a single snowflake fell into her lap.

Hearing voices carry from the other side of the lake, she paused in her reading, listening to the conversation between those two oh so familiar voices. Her boys continued walking and carrying on their conversation.

"Really, Harry, we haven't had any time just the three of us this term! You've been obsessed with finding what's up with Malfoy, trying to prove he is still the enemy and is plotting something. Honestly, him being quieter doesn't seem like a crime. Don't get me wrong, he's still a nasty ferret, he just hides it more now. Anyway, with your obsession and Hermione seeming like she's distancing herself, we haven't done anything together! Do you think she'd go with us to the Quidditch pitch?"  
"I don't know Ron, she's seemed so busy lately. She might just want to be left on her own."  
"But Harry…" Ron began to whine. Hermione kindly saved Harry from her best friend's complaints, speaking up as they obviously hadn't noticed her. "Hullo you two! I feel like we haven't spent time together in ages!"

"We know. It almost feels like you've been avoiding us," Harry replied with a slightly hurt look. Hermione felt a little guilt well up in her.

"Of course not, Harry. How about I come with you guys to the Quidditch pitch? We can do whatever you two want."  
"Sounds great Hermione!" Ron replied enthusiastically.

As Ron offered Hermione his hand to help her off the ground Hermione saw a streak of black robes and a flash of white hair come running in their direction. After a moment she finally recognized it as Draco Malfoy. Worried that he was running, she quickly pulled herself up. Draco Malfoy would not be approaching her with her friends nearby unless it was serious. Turning herself towards him just as he reached her. Though he must have noticed Harry and Ron, he seemed focused on only her. Grabbing her hands and peppering them in butterfly kisses he heaved a relieved sigh. He pulled her into a crushing hug. "You're alright! Oh, that bastard is so going to pay." Hermione watched in shock as Draco went from relief, to anger, and finally, endless sadness in those grey eyes she had come to know so well. Hermione and Draco appeared to completely forget the gaping faces of Harry and Ron watching in shock as their enemy displayed more emotion in his gaze than they had ever seen from him their entire lives.

She felt his entire body sag against her nd look at her with vulnerable eyes. "'Mione," he whispered.

"Oh my god, Draco, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I… I got a letter. From my _father_ ," he spat the word. "He said that he had intercepted a letter from me to my mother. He read about everything that's happened this year. He said he needed to make someone pay. He said he would get to the women I love most in the world. He said he'd come here and make you pay for turning me blood-traitor. Gods, the things he hinted at. How _pleasurable_ it would be for him to punish you. Then he… he said my mother had been in an accident. An accident with his wand," Draco spoke as he continued to embrace her. She knew that tone, things were bad. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"He killed her. My god, he killed her and its my fault," Draco whimpered and buried his head in her hair.

"Oh Draco," she heaved a sob and gently brought them to a sitting position on the ground. She had to be strong for him. "It's alright," she whispered, "it'll be all right."

Hermione finally glanced up and saw Harry and Ron still frozen in shock.

"Ma…Malfoy. What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Ron, please, I'll explain later. Please just help me."

"I don't think anything we could do could help," Harry said as he an unreadable glance at Malfoy before dragging Ron away from the scene.

"What happens now, 'Mione? What do I do, what _can_ I do?" Draco asked softly.

"The only thing you can: grieve, and then live your life. It's what she would want. I never met her, but from what I've heard, she is, _was,_ an incredible woman. She would want you to be happy.

Draco finally let the tears fall silently, leaning on the girl he loved for support.

~~2 hours later~~  
Exhausted and drained, Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room. There she found Harry and Ron. As Ron saw her, he exclaimed, "What the hell just happened?"

"Draco just found out his father threatened me and killed his mother. He came to his girlfriend for support. If you have a problem with that, then go away. I'm so tired and I have too much to do," Hermione answered.

"But Hermione, how… you and _Malfoy_? Why?!"

"Ronald Weasley! Do you know how it feels to lose a loved one, a family member? Yes, you do. I would imagine you would have more sympathy for the situation. Now imagine your childhood idol and the man you trusted in everything as a young child had killed them. God, he killed his own wife, because of who his son had decided to date. Suck on that, Ronald Weasley! Leave your petty problems behind because I've got much bigger problems to deal with."  
"Hermione, I just find it hard to believe you're _with_ Malfoy. And that he loves you," Harry responded.

"Harry," Hermione spoke softly, "I just had to hold the man I love as he cried about the loss of his mother, for hours. You know what true grief looks like Harry, and that was it. And if he didn't really love me, he wouldn't have come to me. I would hope by now, you could recognize love, Harry."

"Now, if either of you would like to help me, for once in your selfish lives, than you know where to find me," Hermione responded as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Why don't you just cry on Malfoy's shoulder?" Ron asked.

"I have to be strong for him. He needs me." Hermione looked at Ron in disgust. "If you're going to hold grudges against him, than by all means, I'll leave. If you're going to hate me for being with him, than you disgust me, both of you," Hermione said.

"Just one thing, Hermione, "Harry said, hesitating slightly, "why Malfoy?"

"I love him, Harry," Hermione said quietly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded.

"Then go be with him, Hermione. We understand," Harry said.

"I love you both," Hermione said,

"We love you too," replied Ron.


End file.
